


For Glory

by InnocentPen90



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Facials, Glory Hole, Hand Jobs, Lesbian Sex, Twincest, Unintended Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentPen90/pseuds/InnocentPen90
Summary: Uzumaki Naruko, fresh from her training trip has a couple of unexpected encounters while doing a hobby she picked up while on Jiraiya's training trip: having anonymous sex at glory holes.





	1. Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Starting a new fic when I have yet to update Dirty Exposure...I have no excuse except for 9gag and lots of porn.

Naruko didn’t know why she first started going to glory-holes and offering up her pussy for strangers. She figured it was when she lost her virginity to some boy during the training trip. The sight of his scrunched up face as he drove his cock in and out of her, took out any excitement she felt at the encounter.

 

She stumbled upon the glory-holes at an adult bookstore in a random town where Jiraiya had a book signing.

 

She’d wandered to the back and saw the arrow pointing to a curtained off area and that was history. She became addicted, every town that had one she took one night off from training and positioned her ass over a hole, waiting for a stranger’s cock to fill her while she flicked her clit.

 

She got to have sex without seeing anyone and she was happy about that. Which was why she found herself standing outside one such establishment a week after she’d returned to Konoha, sixteen and full of bad assery. And hornier than a horned toad. While she loved the people in her life, she couldn’t slip them as there was always a friend or her father or her brother to wave her down on her way.

 

She blushed when she remembered Kakashi-sensei looking at her quizzically as she was about to enter the bookstore and Kakashi exited. He was awfully curious what she was doing there and she bullshitted about looking for books on ikebana. Kakashi directed her to a more vanilla bookstore and she felt she’d got away scot-free.

 

But back to standing outside the store she rubbed her sweaty palms and took re assurance that no one would recognize her as a henged generic brown haired Hi no Kuni girl. The bell rang and she ambled through the store, freezing when she saw Ebisu in a corner. Relaxing she made her way to the back.

 

The seals on the curtain faded and she heard the grunts and moans as well as the sound of cocks getting sucked and fucked. She felt the heat of her burgeoning arousal curl in her belly.

 

She made her way to the manager and had a quick whispered conversation before handing a stack of ryo over. One stall booked. She took the card with the stall number assigned and walked down the row. She wasn’t surprised to recognize some of the louder ones moaning. It wasn’t the first time she’d heard Anko getting soundly fucked.

 

“Yes, yes!” The tokubetsu was certainly enjoying herself.

 

“Gonna cum! Shit!” Naruto blushed to her toes. _Ok I never want to hear those words from Iruka-sensei again!_

 

She continued till she reached her stall and entered one half. She secured the door and engaged the anti-opening seals that would prevent the door from being opened from the outside. All good establishments had them. She shivered as she remembered being dragged out of a stall before the store manager brain the assaulted with a ninja sex compendium. Who knew a kawarimi at the moment made for a stronger orgasm? She certainly knew now.

 

She glanced at the mirror, lifting it off the hook to make sure there were no recording devices behind it. None. _Good, these people won’t get a rasengan to the nuts. I am not going to risk Inari wanking to me on KunaiTube!_

She set the mirror back in place before taking a alcoholic wipe and wiping down the area around the glory hole, she **did not** want to touch someone else’s dried fun session. She stripped of her clothes and sat on the small chair before flipping a switch on the wall. It alerted any potential partners her booth was occupied and ready.

 

She didn’t wait long. She saw a shadow, a flash of white and heard the rustling of a person on the other side. A hand showing a circle with the index finger and thumb touching came through the hole. Naruko nodded. A woman was on the other side. Well, she was no stranger to pleasuring other females in encounters such as these. She stroked the fingers. Before showing her own sign.

 

A circle meant a woman and middle finger meant a man. Crude and simple, but it worked. She waited for the woman to make up her mind. Some people just wanted a hard cock. Finally a finger came through the opening in the wall, curling in a beckoning motion.

 

Naruko kneeled down and looked through the gap. A pussy was positioned over the hole, waiting for her to lavish some attention on it.

 

She studied it. It had some hairs around the lips, whoever it was didn’t shave. She liked a woman who felt comfortable enough to grow her bush. Naruko personally did some intimate grooming because of all the sweat training caused. She traced the edges of the woman’s pussy, hearing the woman hiss in anticipation. Naruko spat on her fingers before slathering the woman’s cunt. After she was done, she began to slowly insert a finger in the woman’s vagina. _Fuck she’s tight!_ Naruko felt the woman’s passage clench down on her finger slightly. _Someone’s eager._

 

Soon she had two fingers up to her knuckle in her partner’s muff. She began stroking inside, trying to find that special spot. Naruko felt something and pressed down. The woman gave a slight jerk and a breathy moan. _Foouund it!_ Naruko grinned to herself and started fingering the woman more vigorously. She also leaned forward and flicked out her tongue so that she could lick the woman’s pussy. She circled the woman’s clit with her tongue, steadily pumping her fingers in and out of the woman’s cunt at the same time.

 

“Oh…oh…yes! Fuuuck!” That’s all the warning Naruko got before the woman’s pussy clamped down on her fingers and her chin got wetter as the woman climaxed hard.

 

The woman pulled her self-off Naruko’s fingers to avoid being over-sensitized . Meanwhile the kunoichi licked her fingers clean. Relishing the taste of her partner. She toyed with her own clit, feeling mightily aroused by her actions.

 

The woman’s moans calmed into barely heard whimpers. Naruko whispered, “Hey, you up for more?”

 

The woman didn’t reply for a second before saying. “I’m sorry, I can’t. I have to go, you were wonderful.”

 

“Seriously? You gonna just leave without returning the favor?” Naruko grumbled.

 

“I’m really sorry! I’ll make it up to you.” Naruko thought the woman’s voice was starting to sound familiar. It all became clear when a coupon for Ichiraku’s was pushed through the glory hole.

 

 _Nani! Ayame?! I just fingered and licked my older sister figure?! Oh shit!_ Naruko fell back as she tried to figure out what the hell she was going to do. That she supposed, was the benefit of doing this kind of thing outside the village. Less chance of meeting anyone you knew, or even servicing them.

 

“Hello?” Came Ayame’s nervous voice. Naruko gave a silent thumbs up through the hole and took the ticket. As the rustling of Ayame putting on her clothes started, Naruko collapsed on the chair feeling a bit dazed. Oh she really needed a cock to pound the memory of this encounter away.

 

 

 


	2. Oh Shit!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruko's second foray into Konoha's gloryhole spot does not go according to plan. In fact, its a colossal disaster on a Kurama scale level. Or so she thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok People long prelude before the scenes you're waiting for. I'm sorry about that but the hands write what they want to write. You CAN skip the character driven first half and go in to the juicier bits. There's no prior information needed. 
> 
> The chapter is not proofread because I typed this out with a 40 degree fever. If need be let me know what I need to edit when I feel better.

 

Naruko sat at the dinner table, tapping it nervously. She wanted to go back to the bookstore and see if she could be sated. It had been two weeks since the incident with Ayame and she could hardly look the young woman in the eye. Oh yes, she still went back to Ichiraku’s. Tremendous embarrassment could not keep Uzumaki Naruko away from the food of the gods.

 

Hell, even Sasuke leaving meant she only had three bowls instead of the usual ten.

 

But back to her problem with being sexually fulfilled. It wasn’t happening. She hadn’t even masturbated. At least traveling with Jiraiya meant he put up privacy seals so that whatever sounds she made in the midsts of passion was not overheard. He made that mandatory when he woke up to her moaning about “my Asuma’s hard cock”.

 

But she didn’t have his help now. He’d gone off to investigate something important and she couldn’t imagine having so humiliating a conversation with her dad as to just **why** she needed privacy seals.

 

 Her father still treated her like a little girl, to which Menma just sniggered. He was given all the freedom and privacy he wanted. Her dad was a chuavinist pig. So she sat at the table drumming her fingers.

 

She couldn’t have snuck out either. She’s been put back on Team 7 with Sakura and some jerkwad named Sai. He kept insulting her and she oscillated between fiery enraged and tearily insulted(in the privacy of her room) _He called my breasts full stops!_

 

She knew she wasn’t blessed with the bust her younger self had dreamed up in her sexy jutsu but…but…she was bigger than Sakura!

 

She kept wondering why her thoughts kept meandering away. So nowadays she trained till she collapsed and her family was forever around. Menma especially. He liked rubbing her nose in the fact he was a chuunin. So he got long missions and equally long downtimes of which today was the first day of leave for him.

 

Her father being a Kage was atypical. Most Kage didn’t know what a child was and so more or less stayed away from their children, entrusting their kids to caretakers and nannies.Not Minato though, after the death of Kushina. He made sure on dropping  in to check up on her and he insisted on family meals. So trapped at work and trapped at home. She gave a growl of frustration. **Life just fucking sucked.**

 

_Fwip_

 

She turned at the sound of her dad’s hiraishin. He sat at the end of the table and rubbed his eyes tiredly. Naruko sat up a bit.

 

“Dad? Why are you back so…” She glanced at the clock. “…early?”

 

The man sighed before saying, “Emergency council meeting. Elder Shimura called it. This is just a brief recess to eat before I head back. Don’t wait up for me tonight. I’ll be pretty late.”

 

Naruko gave a soft smile of sympathy before getting up and kissing her father on the cheek. “You’ll kick his ass dad. You always do. I’ll make some ramen ok?”

 

The man grunted his assent and soon Naruko was making the food. As her father started eating, a clatter was heard as her twin brother ran down the stairs.

 

“Heyo! Gotta go. Meeting with some **chuunin** friends of mine. Ciao!” The teen boy ran out without acknowledging his father’s wave goodbye.

 

Naruto simmered at Menma’s parting shot. _It wasn’t my fault I’ve not been around to do the Exams! Training trip hello!_

 

While she was brooding, Naruko’s dad slurped down the last of the ramen and got up. “Well, I’m off. If you need anything just swing by the chambers. Let the guards know what you want ok?”

 

Naruko nodded.

 

Minato gave a smile. “You look so much like your mother sometimes you know?”

 

Naruko blushed. She loved it when her dad compared her to her mum.

 

He pressed another kiss to her head and with another

 

_Fwip_

 

He was gone. And slowly the reality of her situation percolated through her mind. She was free to do what she wanted that night. She hurriedly got in the shower and washed her hair, shimmied into a dress her father had no idea she had and was out of the door in a flash. She applied her henge and made her way to the store.

 

She absorbed the sights and sounds of the late evening, kids running back home as it became dark and market stalls closing up. Soon, she had reached and paid, and she locked herself in the room. Naruko shuddered at the memory of what happened last time. She was pretty horny, so the young girl stripped of and started masturbating. There was a porn video playing on the TV screen inside the room and she greatly enjoyed the star getting fucked hard. She then noticed that someone had entered the other room.

 

A finger reached out and Naruko breathed a sigh of relief. A man. She’d be getting the hard cock she’d been missing for weeks. The sound of pants being unzipped came through and before long her partner had put his penis through. She wrapped her hand around his shaft and began stroking his cock slowly, base to tip, base to tip and spitting on it to lubricate the member. She swiped a thumb across his spongy head and was rewarded with a bubble of precum welling up at his tip and slowly dripping to the floor.

 

Naruko just had to have this cock now! She turned around and backed into the cock, feeling nudge her lips, with one had she adjusted the angle and sighed as the man’s penis slid smoothly into her tight waiting passage. She sighed in relief as she had a mini-orgasm at being filled. Soon the man began fucking her and she fucked back, thrusts meeting as she slammed her toned ass against the wall, trying to get as deep a penetration as possible.

 

She could barely contain her gasps and moans as she got fucked hard by the stranger’s cock. She had one hand between her legs flicking and rubbing her clitoris furiously while her other hand squeezed and kneaded a breasts.

 

Before long she had a full and proper orgasm, keening out in wanton abandon. What was strange is that she was getting fucked hard but the man hadn’t said a thing or made any sort of sound except for some quiet moans. She pulled herself of the man’s cock and knelt, stroking his cock furiously as she placed her lips over it. She tried every trick she knew to get him to cum, bobbing her head on his cock and taking him into her throat. She could hear the man’s breathing speed up and knew if she continued he’d cum in her mouth. So she pulled her mouth off and heard a small whine of dissatisfaction from the man.

 

His penis was an angry puple red colour and she knew if she didn’t continue her partner would be having a major case of blue balls.

 

She slowly sheathed herself on his member slowly fucking herself on it. There was a time to go fast and a time to go slow. She didn’t quite want to end this encounter too soon. Her partner was one of the better one’s she had. Not many gave her an orgasm.

Soon however, she could feel his cock pick up the pace, she again got off and grabbed her partner by the base of his cock, about to fire his seed up her canal. She stopped in its tracks.

 

“Hnghhh…ugh… ugh… ha” Naruko’s partner grunted and panted softly, indistinguishable from any other man in the heights of pleasure, she knew it was cruel of her but, it was her day and she wasn’t going to let this dude go without wringing at least one more orgasm from her nubile teen body. She traced the veins on his cock,, straining engorged with need.

 

She kept her touch featherlight, around the top of his spongy head to the root, playing with the curls of his pubic hair. She never dipped her hand below the head of his cock. She knew how sensitive guys were down there, one stroke and he’d be painting her face with his cum.

 

She did this till she felt he’d receded from the brink, though his balls were still drawn up against his body. Naruko stroked her pussy getting herself nice and wet again before sliding back on his cock. She felt a starburst of pleasure as the head of his cock rubbed her spot.

 

She began fucking him with hard deep strokes, her tits swinging with the force of each thrust. She felt her end approaching, inexorably. Every thrust of his sent sparks racing through her cunt.

 

A particularly hard thrust, the feel of his cock against her walls and she started to cum. Stars burst in a vision and her knees went weak, it was taking everything she had to keep standing.

 

Her partner suddenly howled his release as she felt his cock thrust into her as deep into her pussy as possible. She felt it jerk and swell.

 

“Oh yes! I’m cumming! Fuck! Ungh!” She was in the haze of her orgasm still but she recognised the voice on the other side.

 

“What! No! Menma?!” She screamed as she pulled off her brother’s cock.

 

“No, no, no!” Came Menma’s horrified voice as cum erupted from his cock to paint her ass and the back off her thighs. His cock disappeared through the hole and she could hear him scrambling for his clothes.

 

She swiftly put her eye to the hole and found herself confirming it was her brother as she stared into into his horrified eyes.

 

He looked away and zipped up his pants before running as if Kurama was after him.

 

Naruko sat on the ground, “Oh fucking yuck!”

 

She had felt the slimy remains of her twin’s seed upon her rear.

 

She retched before tearing up.

 

What was she going to do? Who would understand she'd fucked her brother?

_Okaasan help.... I don't know what to do._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My muse decided I can't wrap the story there. Sorry folks :( 
> 
> There will be a third chapter tentatively about how they get past the hurdle and come together as siblings. *pun intended*


	3. The Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mission set by the Hokage gives the twins a chance to come together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it folk, the final chapter of For Glory. Hope you like it :)

The days after the incident were tense. Naruko had sworn off glory holes for the rest of her life. Two crappy encounters including one where it had been her own fucking brother was the nail in the coffin for that particular hobby. She tried making up for it by masturbating in the shower but she was always imagining cum warming her ass and frightened black eyes.

Menma.

The session had definitely affected their relationship. They didn't look at each other and Menma wouldn't even spend time enough in her company to irritate her. They just gave pained looks and hurried as far from each other as possible.

Minato noticed of course. But he figured they were mature shinobi and that they could sort it out, whatever argument it was they had. So he smiled at his children, oblivious to the cause of the tension and continued his life as per normal.

Until he found a mission he thought would be perfect for his kids to bond. A nice bandit problem on the outskirts of Hi no Kuni, lawless territory where a couple of well trained shinobi could bring an iron hand of control.

He called them both to his office.

"Standard B rank mission. Bandit gang with some missing Nin mixed in. You know what to do. Capture or kill." He said in a tone of command.

The twins though they paled at the mission, had to obey their Hokage.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." They gave perfect bows.

Before they turned to leave, the Hokage said," Leave any personal problems behind. I expect, nay, demand flawless teamwork. I want my children home safe." He stared at them with a firm gaze.

Naruko glanced at her brother before giving her dad a half hearted thumbs up.

As she was packing her kit, Menma knocked on her door. "Let's just pretend none of that crap happened ok?"

Naruko said, "Fine by me."

They set out on their mission. It was a week's worth of travel between Konoha and the target location. Naruko spent it in silence. As much as she tried to pretend it hadn't happened, what would a girl do if half her naughty dreams involved multiple orgasms on her brother's cock?

She woke with wet panties quite often, leaving her extremely disgusted.

They still managed their basic shinobi duties with them sleeping at the top of trees on a four hour guard shift each.

A week later they smelled woodsmoke and they knew they had arrived. They hashed out a quick plan, Naruko would drop into the middle of the camp distracting them with her Shadow Clones while herding the targets towards Menma who had no compunctions about killing the targets with a slew of wind sharpened kunai and chakra chains.

It worked till it didn't. Naruko had dropped in and insulted everybody and their mother's dog, sent the shadow clones. However just as it was starting to work, half her clones were the target of a fire jutsu and she herself was going toe to toe with a powerful man.

She could hardly keep up, it reminded her of Wave and she realised with a flash of dread, her father's intel was wrong. There were missing Nin, just one. And he was a jonin. This mission had gone up a rank. Out of their league.

Her enemy planted a boot in her midriff sending her slamming back into a tree, going right through it. As she got up she saw a glint and jumped backwards when a eerily glowing katana swept through her prior position. She kept at it for a bit before stumbling on a root.

That opening was enough and her enemy blitzed forward and slashed her chest.

"Aaarrgh!" She screamed, the burning pain of the blade unlike any other she'd felt. She lay there on the ground sobbing softly.

Her opponent came forward. He gave her a sick looking grin before saying, "Poor little lost girl. I think I can help you." And he grabbed his crotch.

Naruko stopped crying and started screaming for her brother. In the meantime the rapist had jumped on her and was trying to take her pants down.

Suddenly, the man slumped over her and her brother appeared over the enemy's shoulder, his face in a rictus of rage.

He kicked the scum's body of her and paled at her injury. He lifted her up and tried to make it to camp as far as possible. When they arrived, Naruko was half delerious with pain. So it surprised her when Menma thrust some bandages under her nose.

"Whuh? Menma?" She asked confusedly.

"To bandage your chest baka. Kyuubi's chakra hasn't healed you for some reason." Menma said.

She shook her head tiredly. "Can't do it. Hurts too much. You have to do it for me."

And so he did, taking of her vest and shirt and peeling the remains of her breast bindings from the wound. He fell silent.

"I should have been there." Menma growled, hitting the ground. Naruko shook her head.

"Should've doesn't matter Menma. It's already done." She gave a soft smile. "All that remains is a ton of Ichiraku when we get back dattebayo!"

Her brother chuckled as he finished wrapping the bandages.

He did this day and night for three days before Naruko was well enough to notice something…odd. He never covered her chest immediately. After unwrapping the bandages he would stare at her breasts. And sometimes his hands might brush a nipple by "accident". Her brother was feeling her up and staring at her tits under the pretext of helping her. She laughed in her head. _Boys!_

By the time they had cleared another two days, she was healing well but she didn't stop his activities. She recognised the strain in his pants whenever he finished her bandaging, and it set a fire in her loins. She was horny and her brother was making her that way. She gave a brief thought to what happened at the glory hole but it was squashes by the daily intimacy she shares with her twin.

She saw his black eyes reflect the flames of the campfire as they roved the contours of her chest. Her brother at least appreciated her breasts in contrast to that weird freak Sai. It was what made up her mind.

She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He looked down at her, and she slowly brought his hand onto her breast.

"You've been wanting too for awhile now Menma-chan. Why don't you touch?" Naruko said looking directly into her twin's eyes. He tugged his hand but she tightened her grip.

"B-but what about….it's wrong…" He said looking away.

"Do you really think that? I'm ready to move on from what happened, won't you at least? Unless you actually hate me, which given the care you've provided, doesn't seem to be the case." She gave a foxy grin.

Menma growled and enveloped her breast in his callused palm sending lightning shocks straight to her core. She wanted him. As badly as she wanted him that night. Menma fondled her other breast and she could see his cock straining through his pants. She pushed him away, and hooking her fingers underneath her waistband, raised her butt, and pushed down her pants and panties, revealing her most intimate part to her twin's fevered gaze.

The look in his black eyes was almost like a wild animal. He traced a hand down her belly, around her sides and her thighs. He even made a small circle on her knee. But he avoided the area she wanted him, no, **needed** him to touch.

Naruko herself went straight for the prize and palmed her brother's erection in his pants, causing him to buck into her hand and let out a soft ragged groan.

"Naruk-ko…." Naruko giggled.

"Hey, hey, you're wearing far too many clothes you know? Makes a lady feel used." She teased him and he stripped out of his clothes in record time. As she stared at the familiar appendage, she found her feelings of disgust replaced with gratitude he'd saved her from the rapist and helped her. She tugged him down and she whispered in his ear, "Let's skip the foreplay huh?"

Menma gave Naruko a startled look as she maneuvered him between her thighs and lined him up with her entrance.

She kissed him and said, "Please."

"Ok." That was all Menma needed to say as in one smooth thrust he entered Naruko. She moaned at the feel of Menma's hard cock in her again feeling the burst of pleasure radiating from her core as Menma stroked in and out of her with long and powerful thrusts that had made stars in her eyes.

He fastened his mouth on her nipple and she arched of the ground unable to believe how much pleasure she was receiving. Her orgasm was fast approaching, so she wrapped her legs around Menma's body, and be responded by angling in a different way and hitting her G-spot. A few seconds later her whole body tensed and she felt her pussy clamp down on Menma's cock as her orgasm rolled through her.

"Menma! Of fuck y-yes! L-love you!" She screamed. It seemed as if this triggered off her twin because he gave a low groan and she felt his cock jerking and throbbing in her as he started to cum as well. She was surprised how much her brother came as when he pulled out his softening cock from her well fucked pussy, a flood of cum poured out.

She looked between her legs and at her brother.

"Don't tell me the last time you came was…?"

He nodded sheepishly, "Couldn't masturbate. Kept thinking of you."

She gave a burst of laughter. And she thought she was suffering alone. Apparently she was more like her twin than she thought.

As they settled down to sleep, they held each other's hands.

The end of the mission found Naruko and Menma joking and laughing in front of their father. He smiled at them happy they'd made up for whatever was bothering them. He awarded them the upgraded A-rank and cleared his schedule, deciding that they'd all go for a nice meal at Ichiraku's.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you lot enjoyed reading this work as much as I did writing it :) Please leave a review, I would really like to know what you think about the story or my writing in general. It can always be improved.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this new one. As usual please review the story. Tell me if it's good or needs to have a Wampa curb stomp it. Engines are the reviews of motivation. No wait...that's the other away around
> 
> Reviews are the engine of motivation. That's it. *pats self on the back*


End file.
